The invention relates to a clip for holding pipe, tubing or the like consisting of a flexible, yet stiff U-shaped holder which surrounds the pipe with clearance and has at each of its upper free ends a barb-shaped catch element, and an auxiliary holder also open at the top and adapted to closely embrace the pipe or tubing over the major part of its periphery. The auxiliary holder has catch surfaces cooperating with the catch elements of the U-shaped holder, and is shaped so that it can be pressed into the open side of the U-shaped holder and retained therein by the catch elements.
Pipe clips of this type are particularly useful for fastening brake lines to automobile bodies. Because of the use of an auxiliary holder in combination with a U-shaped holder having barb-shaped catch elements for retaining the auxiliary holder in place, the clip has the advantage of relatively easy assembly together with great retaining power.
A pipe clip of this type is known from German patent publication DE No. 27 34 753. In one construction, the auxiliary holder is provided with a split peg that is inserted into a corresponding peg hole in the bottom of the U-shaped holder to hold it in place. In another construction shown in the patent, the auxiliary clip is tethered to the U-shaped holder by a flexible soft strap, which holds it in position, ready for assembly, above the holder. Thus here the U-shaped holder and the auxiliary holder are supplied in the form of a single unit ready for assembly. However, because of the peg or the connecting strap, it is necessary that the U-shaped holder and the auxiliary holder be made of the same material and possess the same degree of elasticity.
It is now desired to utilize this type of pipe clip to fasten the brake lines of a so-called anti-locking brake system, but the vibrations inherent in such a system are unfortunately transmitted to the vehicle body through such a clip and give rise to undesirable chatter. For this reason, a damping layer is usually provided between the pipe clip and the body, but providing the damping layer involves additional consumption of time and material.